Como el Arcoiris
by Childerika
Summary: Hay recuerdos que permanecen escondidos en lo mas profundo del alma. Hay sentimientos que igual se encuentran en ese lugar y no, nos damos cuenta de que existen; sólo necesitamos que el mundo nos muestre una pequeña senda para encontrarlos, y así, encontrar a esa persona que encontrara esos sentimientos que parecían no existir. Oneshot, Shonen Ai


"_El arte es la contemplación del mundo en estado de gracia"_

Hermann Karl Hesse

Escritor, novelista , poeta y pintor.

Como el arcoíris

El paisaje se extendía a lo largo y ancho del valle que refulgía en vívidos colores y que parecían vibrar bajo el reluciente rayo del sol, el cual, se escondía tras unas imponentes montañas que se alzaban majestuosas y orgullosas en lo alto del cielo de azul límpido; y es así, que el poderoso sol disipaba sus rayos y los esparcía resplandecientes como una estruendosa explosión que nacía de las montañas y que amenazaba con destruir la naturaleza presente. Sin embargo, lejos de ser una fuerza destructora, bañaba el bello paisaje con la más apacible templanza.

Bajo el pie de las montañas, se expandía el manto multicolor formado por la más rica variedad de flores. Las había de formas diferentes así como de altura también; unas presumían de varios pétalos simulando estrellas de múltiples picos, otras simplemente eran de una simpleza armoniosa. Se podían también contemplar cómo organizadas se adueñaban de una porción de planicie imperando un solo color, pero también se apreciaba cómo en otros lados con rebeldía, otras se negaban a mantener un orden, formando un discorde mar de hermosas tonalidades.

Se notaban los gallardos tulipanes de pétalos compartidos en color o simplemente de uno solo, las alegres margaritas exhibían colores exóticos y llamativos. La legión de orquídeas tan variadas en aspecto y colorido, presumían su frescura y elegancia. Los robustos crisantemos de tallos erectos y hojas lanceoladas a ovadas como las de los laureles frondosos; hasta arbustos y árboles de grandes obeliscos de pétalos considerables, fueran sencillos o dobles, parecían sonreír ante el día que transcurría. Las cándidas astromelias se unían a las sencillas y diversas amapolas, las delicadas petunias acompañaban a unos curiosos y gigantescos girasoles que no perdían de vista al maravilloso astro que irrumpía cada día. Los belenes, en algunas de sus interminables presentaciones, acompañaban a los vanidosos narcisos y jacintos que contemplaban su belleza mutuamente; y la hierba bajo ellas, de los tallos de todas ellas y más, se extendían como una alfombra que explotaba en un verde brillante, como si impidiera que los inusuales colores y delicados pétalos se mancharan del légamo que esperaba bajo ellas.

Había otras de una rareza embriagadora que aún no eran reconocidas por ojos humanos pero se mostraban orgullosas de su extravagante belleza y benignas se alzaban ya sea al cielo o con humildad conmovedora se postraban resaltando aún más su graciosa magnificencia.

Esa sólo eran una mínima parte, el tratar de enumerar o catalogar sería una empresa de lo más ardua para una sola persona, incluso para un grupo mayoritario.

Los árboles al igual se alzaban portentosos y frondosos, de diferentes frutos y flores en sus copas, irrumpían el índigo del cielo en donde una nube almidonada viajaba. A sus pies, la innumerable concurrencia de setos y plantas se refugiaban conviviendo en armonía perpetua y fraternal, incluso, flores de alegre y otras de sobrio colorido se entrelazaban una a la otra; como un jazmín de blanco inmaculado que se abrazaba cándido a una aterciopelada rosa de encendido escarlata con el cariño del de dos amantes que con fervor se necesitan y se aman.

Un pequeño y diáfano riachuelo huidizo de corriente prístina y cantarina, que brillaba como si estuviera cubierto de pedazos de cristal, viajaba bajo la verde bóveda y donde más allende, abandonaba un claro manantial de olas trémulas en donde juncos y lotos flotaban tranquilos y de igual manera reflejaba como un fiel espejo el paisaje, las montañas, los colores, el firmamento de zarco reluciente y su viajera, tomándose la libertad de atrapar también a los árboles.

Los insectos no exentos de colorido inusual, podían notarse si se miraba con más atención, sin más, las mariposas de alas llamativas y variados tamaños que parecían viajar en grupos se posaban o volaban jubilosas en los alrededores.

Todo eso pasaba ante sus sorprendidos ojos. Ya había estado en ese lugar antes, ya antes alguien lo había llevado allí.

Hipnotizado, miraba tan idílico paisaje que lo llenaba de un viejo sentimiento ya casi olvidado, tanto así, que le costaba recordarlo. Su corazón se estremecía ante la pena de no poder recordar, su mente luchaba en transportarse a esos buenos días de viejas glorias.

Tenía la seguridad de haber estado en ese lugar antes, en donde una mano cálida tomaba la suya mientras el viento impregnado de dulces y frescos aromas movían un largo cabello de color incierto. La silueta de una mujer con un vestido vaporoso lo guiaba entre ese mar de olores y colores jugueteando en gracioso alimón con el arcoíris de mariposa en vuelo. Una graciosa melodía salía de su boca, ¿o es que simplemente reía?, era como el trino matutino de un ruiseñor, alegre, diverso, puro. La figura era delicada y esplendorosa, de porte elegante y juguetón, sonreía cándidamente y al hacerlo, parecía que todo alrededor brillaba en amatistas como un reluciente amanecer.

Se inclinaba de vez en cuando besando sus heladas mejillas con sus suaves labios llenándolo de un amor cálido y virtuoso como lo son en la primera infancia. Lo alzaba entre sus brazos, tomaba sus mejillas y las acariciaba. La angelical figura se desplazaba ligera y rebelde, irrumpiendo entre flores y mariposas como el rayo del sol que se inmiscuía entre las copas de los árboles y les daba vida; sonreía y trinaba y le llamaba amorosamente.

Cuando en su regazo descansaba, esa mano suave pasaba entre sus cabellos rebeldes, acariciando con un tacto que nunca en su vida volvería a sentir, porque esa caricia ya casi olvidada, era de las que se guardaban en el vago recuerdo, de las que por su grandeza, ya nadie las puede desplazar. La silueta irreconocible de la dama en cuestión, lo miraba, y le decía cosas que no entendía, sin embargo una hermosa melodía salía de su fina boca; no era su trinar alegre, era más suave, de una frecuencia conmovedora. Cantaba una canción de cuna que el arrullo del riachuelo entonaba, no estaba seguro si en verdad ésa era una verdadera canción de cuna, pero era de una cadencia morfeica que se diluía en delicadas vibraciones y viajaba ligera y nítida por el céfiro, acariciaba con delicadeza sus oídos y lo llenaba de una sensación que le hinchaba el pecho de una melancólica felicidad extraña.

Esa mujer de hermosa silueta, de bella sonrisa, de suave y cálido tacto, parecía ya muy real, esperaba verla de un momento a otro juguetear por la hierba colorida, cantar y sonreír para él. Que pronto le llamaría y le besaría su mejilla y que le cantaría la conmovedora _lied._

Se preguntó cuándo había sido la última vez que había tenido esa extraña sensación de un pasado maravilloso y alegre. Desde que tenía conciencia, era la primera vez que imaginaba o recordaba algo así, que una simple visión como esa, llamara a los recuerdos o los sueños infantiles olvidados.

¿Recuerdos?

Si lo pensaba detenidamente, esa mujer ya hacía mucho se le había presentado en un lejano sueño que ya no tenía cabida en su línea temporal; su recuerdo ya era vago y sólo quedaba la sensación de nostalgia por el pasado.

La brillante sonrisa se diluía en el tiempo, la hermosa figura se perdía el la luminosidad y esa armoniosa voz de canto de ruiseñor sonaba su eco en su corazón esparciendo el sonido por lo vasto del paisaje.

— _Mi niño._

La voz destiló armoniosa, y él la escuchó porque esa voz venía de más allá de su memoria, de allá, en donde todo era tranquilidad, en donde sólo conocía lo que esa mujer representaba. Sus manos llenas de bondad lo tocaron nuevamente desde sus recuerdos, sintió las caricias que le reconfortaban en aquel entonces y que admiraba por ser de quien eran, por ser tan suaves y calmar el dolor infantil que los tropiezos le causaban. Esa silueta sin rostro pero con el fulgor de la pureza más conmovedora, evocó todos aquellos sentimientos los cuales ya no recordaba. Entre esa gran explosión que se esparcía desde las montañas, ante ese gran océano de múltiples colores, ante el viento impregnado de deliciosos aromas y la calma que todo ello formaba; la hermosa mujer lo arrullaba tranquila mientras su cabello de color incierto se balanceaba en la suave brisa.

— _¿Estás bien?_

Se mantenía entre los lirios y las peonías sentada con los alcatraces y las gardenias, tras un macizo de abundantes hortensias blancas. El suave tacto de la delicada mano se posó en su hombro.

— Veo que te gusta.

De pronto todo resonó en una acústica extraña, sentía cómo de pronto le arrancaban un pedazo de realidad.

— Es un hermoso paisaje ¿verdad?

Miró a quién le hablaba, se encontró con el rostro divertido del moreno tirador.

— Es impresionante lo variado que puede ser. Es un cuadro perfecto diría yo.

Trafalgar miró confundido a los ojos del chico, no tardó en comprender que el paraíso que contemplaba lo sostenía en sus manos en forma de un lienzo multicolor. Sorprendido, observó a Usopp y luego el lienzo; era una pintura dotada de los más ricos detalles que podían llegar a la igualdad. A su alrededor encontró muebles de cocina.

— ¿Quieres decir que esto es tuyo?

— Por supuesto, pero no es muy detallada como te dije, ese lugar era la mitad de lo que está ahí. Cuando lo vi por primera vez pensé que era impresionante.

Respondió orgulloso y presumido tratando de impresionar a ese hombre de semblante serio, pero Trafalgar mantuvo la vista en el lienzo.

Su mirada era tan intensa y profunda, que Usopp comprendió que tal vez algún lejano recuerdo pasaba por su mente, denotaba un dejo de nostalgia. Sabía lo que era extrañar un lugar, de extrañar a las personas que más se apreciaban.

— Oye, si te gusta puedes quedarte con él.

La mirada que Trafalgar le dedicó fue aún más fría, pero su extraña sonrisa se asomó.

— No entiendo para qué querría yo un dibujo como éste. —Enrolló el lienzo y lo guardó entre sus ropas ante la mirada curiosa de Usopp—. Si fuera un mapa sería de mayor utilidad.

Caminó hasta la puerta sin mirarlo siquiera o decir más.

— Si no lo querías entonces no deberías guardarlo.

Murmuró un poco confundido, pero la verdad era que ese tipo había gustado de su hermoso trabajo y sonrío satisfecho. Su ego se elevaba cada que sus cualidades artísticas eran valoradas. Sin duda era un hombre talentoso. Cuando tuviera la oportunidad alardearía que fue él quien lo hizo.

Con el pasar de las horas la extraña sensación fue cediendo pero se mantenía de manera perenne. En la proa, perdió su mirada en el océano con la desagradable sensación de la nostalgia y el pasado del cual no estaba seguro de haber vivido. La brisa vespertina impregnada de los olores marinos era completamente diferente a la que había percibido hace unos momentos. La verdad era que después de haber visto ese lienzo tan lleno de vida, el azul del mar que se mezclaba con el del cielo, le parecían de lo más simple, mísero y sin vida. Después de haber visto ese lienzo, todo parecía de insulsos y opacos colores.

Extendió el lienzo, la gran explosión solar que nacía de las montañas iluminaba tanto el cielo de azul límpido como la tierra llena de colores. Nuevamente la sensación de ver a esa mujer de largo cabello de color incierto lo embargó. Quería verla, quería escuchar la canción, quería sentir la suave caricia en su rebelde cabellera o en su mejilla. Quería sentir ese sosiego que jamás pensó conocer o que ya creía olvidado y por un momento, pensó que la hermosa mujer de largo cabello de color incierto aparecería y cantaría para él. Antes de caer nuevamente en ese extraño mundo apartó la vista.

Se sintió un tonto sentimental al volver a mirarlo, pero teniendo caución de no tardar más de lo debido para no ser absorbido; y miraba el lienzo y el mar a la vez. Trafalgar no se consideraba un hombre sentimental, distaba mucho de ser uno, pero lo que ese lienzo evocaba lo incomodaba. Suspiró con verdadera nostalgia sorprendiéndose al ser la primera vez que lo hacía o que recordaba hacerlo.

Esa pintura le incomodaba, no porque fuera arrancado de la realidad, no porque sentía la nostalgia de un pasado incierto, sino porque deseaba ver a la mujer, ver su gracioso baile, escuchar su hermosa voz, la suave caricia, y al ser una figura intangible el cual provenía de su recuerdo o sueños no podía tocar o descubrir su identidad y se frustraba.

Nuevamente enrolló el lienzo y lo sostuvo en su mano cerca de la barandilla sopesando la idea de acabar con ese mundo de recuerdos y sueños confusos, consciente de que por un momento de distracción su empresa tan importante se encontraría en riesgo, que al querer ver a esa mujer lo llenaba de sentimientos confusos y extraños. Sostuvo el lienzo y lo guardó entre sus ropas nuevamente.

A final de cuentas sólo quería esa agradable sensación de sosiego que le brindaba.

Las estrellas al igual que la luna, ya podían ver su reflejo en las aguas oscurecidas cuando Trafalgar decidió descansar un poco. Para hombres como él, el significado de descanso no era más que un estado de vigilia constante, no porque no confiara en los mugiwaras, sino porque sabía que algún enemigo podía sorprenderlos. Se sentó en las escaleras acomodando a Kikoku entre sus brazos e inclinó su cabeza.

El torrente de pensamientos comenzó a fluir.

La alianza, sus planes, su pasado y las circunstancias que le habían orillado a tomar decisiones y actuar de esa forma. La sonora carcajada de Doflamingo se perdía en la vacuidad de la oscuridad, la mano armada de Vergo descargaba con furia sobre él. En alguna parte alguien derramaba lágrimas y sollozos impregnados de la más triste desesperanza, alzaba sus brazos hacia él en una confusa mueca de protección a sí mismo o tratar de alcanzarlo. El llanto se hacía cada vez más penoso y las lágrimas que vertía pronto empaparon sus botas.

Miles de personas sin conciencia desfilaban frente a sus ojos, todas ellas con muestras de un llanto rojo marcada en sus rostros, en los cuales no había expresión alguna más que una terrorífica sonrisa, de vez en cuando escuchaba un lamento que más adelante se convertía en un grito desesperado, en espectrales lamentos desesperados. Sintió que miles de sentimientos lo embargaban, había aprendido a no temer, a enfrentarse aun si moría de miedo, sin embargo, las sombras lo rodeaban, lo llamaban y al tocarlo dejaban un rastro frío que llegaba hasta su interior y le abrumaba la desoladora visión.

Bajó su vista, tratando de huir de tan oneroso trance, un líquido en sus botas le recordó que alguien las había mojado. El charco ya era de considerable tamaño y se deslizaba por un lado alejándose de él, curioso siguió el trayecto. Conforme avanzaba, el pequeño hilo de agua se ensanchaba cada vez más y de pronto podía ver que esas sombras de bruno contraste se coloreaban de mil maneras y se convertían en enormes tallos y robustos troncos. Que la oscuridad era disipada por un sol deslumbrante que desparramaba su luz entre unas montañas y que la sensación de calma abrazaba su alma. El pequeño riachuelo brillaba y desembocaba en un sereno lago que le contagiaba su calma.

Despertó con un imperceptible suspiro, pero tan profundo que sintió una gran ligereza y casi notando el aroma de las flores aún.

Parpadeó más de una vez confundido. Ese sueño era el que tantas veces le atormentaba, el que tantas veces le había hecho perder los nervios y sin embargo, la última parte era algo nuevo. Nuevo y agradable. No había despertado alterado buscando matar a alguien o temblando aún con la sensación desesperada, sino todo lo contrario, había sido tan lenitivo que la primera parte ya estaba olvidada y se sentía muy tranquilo, incluso Kikoku no había sido desenvainada y se mantenía en sus brazos, sólo con la ligera muestra de haber sido presionada fuertemente.

Aún no amanecía, pero podía oler el desayuno y un pequeño tarareo proveniente de la cocina; seguramente era el cocinero que se alistaba como todos los días a primera hora. Si era así, quería decir que había dormido más de lo que esperaba sin ser interrumpido.

Para su sorpresa y asombro, en la hora del desayuno vio cómo Luffy y compañía no paraban de gritar y pelear por comida. Los pedazos volaban y si no tenía cuidado terminaría con la cara cubierta o con algún platillo sobre él. No podía entender la manea tan infantil de esos tipos, unos peleaban por cualquier tontería, otros jugaban en la mesa como niños con la comida pero sin dejar de consumirla. Otros simplemente gritaban animándolos y las mujeres... eran tal vez una parte aún más extraña en esa escena; una actuaba como si nada pasara y la otra gritaba y golpeaba a los que la molestaran o festejaba las bromas. Pero al final de cuentas todos terminaban riendo.

No podía acostumbrarse a ese barco de locos.

Apenas terminaron, Mugiwara y otros dos salieron gritando que pescarían algo para la comida, extraño si apenas habían terminado el desayuno, pero igual se fueron. Y así, cada uno se fue haciendo cargo de sus ocupaciones.

Sabía que tenía que hablar sobre su plan, pero sólo al mirarlos algo dentro de él le decía que tal vez no había sido buena idea pactar una alianza, pero tenía la seguridad que nada saldría mal.

— ¡Torao mira este pez! Sanji dijo que cocinaría todo lo que pudiéramos pescar hasta la comida —El chico le sonreía como siempre, de manera jovial e infantil que le hacía dudar de una inteligencia acorde a su edad.— ¿Quieres ayudar Torao? Sanji nos dejará comer todo.

Los gritos emocionados por parte del narizón y el doctor mapache lo aturdieron un momento.

— Chopper, ¿has cambiado tus hábitos alimenticios y ahora ya comes carne?

Chopper al escuchar las palabras de Nico Robin se paralizó completamente, se había dejado llevar por el momento y ahora comprendía mejor la situación. Una cosa era disfrutar de la pesca con esos dos y otra muy diferente a comer lo que pescaban. Se sentía un caníbal desalmado. Su mueca de horror y mutismo preocupó a Luffy.

— ¡Chopper! ¿Qué te pasa? Responde — Luffy lo sacudió sin tener resultados — ¡Franky, perdimos a un hombre!

El cyborg llegó desde la parte trasera del barco y cargó con Chopper dejándolo en las piernas de Nico Robin.

— Esto no es súper, el esqueleto no se puede quedar solo. No puedo tomar su lugar.

— ¡Pero Franky! Tenemos que sustituir al caído, sino la pesca no será abundante.

— Lo sé narizón —respondió con una súper pose— Pero sería peor si no me quedo con el esqueleto, puede caer al mar ya que es puro hueso y salvarlo nos quitaría mucho tiempo.

— Robin, toma el lugar de Chopper.

— Lo siento Luffy — La mujer acarició la peluda mejilla del inconsciente. — Pero estoy cuidando al hombre caído.

— ¡Rápido, Nami!

— ¡No molestes que estoy muy ocupada!

El grito surcó con claridad desde la biblioteca dejando en claro de que al próximo que hiciera ruido no le iría muy bien.

— ¡Sanji, Sanji! Vamos, ayúdanos.

Sanji, que se asomaba desde la cocina muy tranquilo exhalando el humo que viajó con el viento, le contestó:

— Si tengo que ayudar, en ese caso tendré que racionar...

— Llamen a Zoro. — Le interrumpió Luffy sin dejar terminar tan temida frase — ¡Zoro, ¿en dónde estás?!

Al parecer Mugiwara se alarmó, la idea de que la pesca del día se viera mermada en verdad era motivo de preocupación y al saber que podría ser racionada lo fue peor. Su mirada cambió radicalmente a una muy seria y lo miró, presentía las intenciones de obligarlo a su estilo de unirse a esa labor. Antes de que eso pasara dio media vuelta y se fue.

— Espera Torao, tienes que ayudarnos, debemos pescar tanto como podamos para el banquete.

Trafalgar simplemente le ignoró y se alejó sin dar más importancia a ese asunto que no le interesaba. Aun estando lejos pudo escuchar cómo Roronoa renegaba, sin embargo al escuchar la palabra sake, no lo escuchó más.

Fue a la cocina en donde encontró al cocinero revisando algunos recipientes, parecía muy complacido con algo y entendió cuál era el motivo.

— Parece que has aprendido a manipular a tu capitán

Le sonrió satisfecho y tomando asiento en un lugar cómodo. El despreocupado cocinero le devolvió la sonrisa sin dejar de atender su tarea.

— Una vez que lo conoces es simple, pero aun así es impredecible. Sólo con la comida sabes a qué atenerte.

Entendía que en realidad, sólo lo había hecho por conveniencia para mantener ocupado a tan hiperactivo personaje y así, tanto la mujer trabajaría en paz y también él, ya que se le notaba en la sonrisa triunfante que trabajaba en platillos a futuro. Lo entendió así admirando la capacidad y el conocimiento que tenía la tripulación para mover a su voluntad al capitán. Claro, había sus excepciones.

Los murmullos del cocinero acerca de la navegante se hicieron más audibles cuando frente a él, dejó una taza de té y se marchó canturreando cargando un juego de té que seguramente era para esa mujer.

Por alguna razón el té era diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado, no era malo, todo lo contrario, tenía un toque especial. Sintiéndose en la comodidad que la soledad le brindaba, nuevamente desenrolló el lienzo y lo contempló como si tratara de encontrar alguna respuesta en él, pero sólo quería compararlo con su sueño. Era sin duda igual. Pero claro, el de su sueño no tenía los minuciosos detalles de éste.

Sin darse cuenta, ya estaba atrapado en esa fragante realidad, rodeado de flores y hojas de colores brillantes, a tal grado que el tiempo pasó y no escuchó el grito victorioso de los hombres al llegar a su cometido en la pesca. No fue hasta que la puerta fue abierta de manera violenta que se vio sorprendido al encontrarse en la cocina,

La estruendosa entrada de Luffy a la cocina logró sorprenderlo al grado de soltar el lienzo y desconcertarlo por un momento. Vio entrar a los felices pescadores. Incomodado por la ruidosa presencia, los miró de la única manera en la que podía mirarlos: Con fría indiferencia.

— El monstruo marino será suficiente — reía de manera resuelta el capitán mientras cargaba un gran recipiente con variedad de pescados — Mira Torao, tendremos un buen banquete, atrapamos un monstruo enorme.

— ¿Entonces ya puedo tomar sake?

— Claro que no Marimo alcohólico. Espera a que sea la hora establecida.

— ¡¿Y quién dijo que tú la establecerías, rubiecito?! — Respondió alterado Roronoa.

— ¡Sanji, cocina, cocina de una vez!

— Soy el chef de este barco y establezco las horas de comida como mejor convenga, pedazo de alga. Hey Luffy, lleva esos peces a la pecera.

— Cocina Sanji, tenemos una gran cantidad de carne y estoy hambriento — insistía el capitán sonriendo.

— Yo estoy sediento. ¿Qué clase de mal cocinero no atiende a su hambriento capitán y a los sedientos? —Le reclamó ofendido— Incompetente.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste, espadachín de mierda?! ¡Luffy, lleva esos peces al acuario por ahora!

— ¡Carne, carne, Sanji prepara carne!

— ¡Hey!, ¿qué les parece un poco de cola para los sedientos?

— Y un poco de té no estaría mal Sanji-san.

En ese momento dos más se unieron en la cocina.

— Cocina Sanji, tengo hambre.

— Espera un poco, las comida no está en tres segundos — respondió exasperado a punto de estallarle la vena en la sien — Tengo que preparar el monstruo.

— Sólo quiero un poco de sake, tacaño.

— Para mí estaría bien un poco de cola.

— Té para mí, si no es mucha molestia ¡Yohohohoho!

— ¡No soy su maldito mayordomo, cabrones de mierda! — Explotó rojo de ira — ¡Esperen aunque sea un poco que sólo tengo dos manos, inconscientes de mierda!

Trafalgar por un momento compartió la frustración del cocinero, todos eran tan ruidosos y sin modales que le pareció natural su reacción, hasta pensó en intervenir y cortar sus ruidosas bocas.

Todos curiosamente rodearon al cocinero pidiendo a la vez, ignorando el aura oscura que le rodeaba, la vena que corría desde la yugular a su frente, sin saber que la corriente sanguínea estaba por explotar gracias a su insistencia.

— Supongo que para el té será necesario un entremés.

— Eso es súper, la cola también necesita algo así.

— ¡Comer carne de monstruo marino, aprisa Sanji!, ¿qué esperas?

— Si no lo puedes hacer, yo mismo tomaré lo que quiero.

— ¿Qué pasa Sanji? Quiero carne ya.

— Que hable uno a la vez, mierda, me duele la cabeza. —Pidió al tocarse la sien.

— Ya que eres incapaz de hacer tu trabajo, yo mismo buscaré el sake.

— Hey, que yo quiero cola.

— ¡Yohohohoho!

Demasiadas voces, demasiado ruido. Así era esa tripulación, ruidosa e infantil. No tenía por qué soportar semejante escena de palabrerías demandantes, era problema de Kuroashi, el cual se notaba que estaba a punto de explotar.

En cuanto Trafalgar ubicó el lienzo, entre el último ruego de Mugiwara, el insulto de Roronoa y el reclamo de los otros dos, el cocinero explotó.

— ¡Quieren guardar silencio, bola de monos de mierda!

El joven cocinero de aspecto demoníaco y aura explosiva pateó a la víctima más cercana que fue a dar directo a los otros tres, cayendo estrepitosamente entre ellos formando una montaña de pies y manos los cuales adornaban los peces que Luffy había estado sosteniendo por el momento.

— ¡Bastardos inconscientes, pidan como la gente decente! Mierda, que son estúpidos desconsiderados de mierda. No les daré nada hasta que sea hora, ni un mierdoso vaso de agua. Tú, el de la cola, puedes tomarla de la nevera. El que pide té, para eso aún falta, acabo de dejar una taza para ti y no la tomaste. El imbécil del sake, te dije que no hasta que fuera hora de la comida y así sacar el barril especial y el idiota que pide carne, la carne no está por arte de magia, si la comes cruda allá tú, pero el sabor no será igual.

Pensó que colapsaría de un momento a otro, su aspecto le daba la impresión de que echaría espuma cual perro rabioso con ojos desorbitados.

— Y otra cosa —culminó encendiendo de mala manera su cigarro— Si alguien que no sea Nami-san o Robin-chan me interrumpe, le partiré el alma y el culo de una patada.

Los otros, aún aturdidos por el golpe asintieron de mala gana. Una vez que Kuroashi dejó en claro sus intenciones, aún con sus nervios crispados y tratando de mantener la calma, aspiró hondo, esperando cualquier reclamo o comentario para descargar el siguiente golpe por cualquiera que fuera la palabra.

— Sanji, puedes llevarle un vaso de agua a...

Apenas el narizón cargado de otro recipiente de peces había cruzado la puerta, el cocinero sin contemplación alguna, lanzó uno de sus zapatos que se estampó de lleno en la cara. Los peces salieron volando por toda la cocina.

—... A Robin ...

Fueron las últimas palabras del hombre herido las cuales, al escuchar la última parte, el semblante de Kuroashi cambió complemente; se alisó el traje y acomodó su cabello, inmediatamente y con agilidad, preparó un cóctel de frutas y un vaso de jugo para después pasar por encima de los cuerpos, y huesos, que estaban aún tirados.

— Limpien esta mierda en lo que vuelvo.

Trafalgar Law vio la escena incrédulo ante semejante despliegue de inmadurez. Definitivamente tenían problemas mentales.

Sin dar más importancia al hecho, quitándose de encima un pescado e ignorando a los ofendidos hombres que entre lamentos e insultos volvían a reunir los peces, decidió apartarse de ellos y seguir un momento más en ese agradable lugar antes de sumergirse en onerosos pensamientos. Levantó el lienzo, estaba mojado al haber absorbido un poco de agua, lo sacudió y salió.

Ante la humedad del lienzo, lo tendió al sol para que secara, se sentó a su lado y esperó paciente.

Vio cómo Kuroashi hacía un puchero al ver que el jugo y la fruta expresamente preparados para Nico Robin, eran entregados de propia mano al médico mugiwara. Ninguno de los dos lo notó, pero la mirada del cocinero era de total odio y parecía decirle que lo mataría apenas se descuidara. Conociendo el hecho de que era un patético pervertido ridículo, tal vez era porque el reno estaba en las piernas de la mujer y siendo atendido por ella.

Sin embargo, no eran los únicos que no se daban cuenta de algo, ya que Trafalgar cada determinado tiempo miraba el lienzo. Lo miraba para observar el proceso de secado, esperando que la imagen no se estropeara con el agua que había absorbido.

El día transcurrió y la querella de Kuroashi con sus nakama ya era cosa del pasado y ahora hablaban, reían y bromeaban como si nada hubiera pasado; Kuroashi les servía a todos sus más exigentes gustos y sin rechistar. Era una total armonía, ruidosa, pero se respiraba una armonía fraternal. Mugiwara se llenaba la boca con cantidades ridículas de carne que inclusos le dolió la boca, Roronoa vaciaba un barril de sake como si fuera agua, el mapache médico trataba de imitar a su capitán mientras que los demás bailaban y tocaban instrumentos. Todos ruidosos y sin consideraciones.

Tomó su pedazo de colorido lienzo, no le gustó lo que vio: Las hermosas flores de la esquina superior, en donde había absorbido más agua habían desaparecido, los colores de las demás se habían apagado.

Extrañamente algo parecido a la tristeza y desaliento lo embargó al ver su lienzo desteñido y arruinado, aunque no era mucho, se notaba la falta de un trecho en ese paisaje y sintió como si una parte de sus inestables recuerdos se borraran a la par.

Lo más lógico era deshacerse por fin de ese pedazo de tela, lanzarlo por la borda y olvidar esas cursilerías; seguir con el plan establecido y enfrentar la realidad como siempre se le presentaba, seguir su camino hasta donde le fuera permitido y ya al final de éste, cuando la muerte le diera alcance, tal vez, rememorar esos recuerdos de infancia inciertos. Pero no lo hizo, enrolló el lienzo y lo guardó en sus ropas.

Ya que la falta de ese pedazo sería indispensable a la hora de contemplarlo, decidió que debía arreglarlo. No parecía difícil, recordaba cada detalle, cada trazo y color; no podía ser más difícil que una operación a corazón abierto.

La gritería y jugueteos tontos de los demás le molestaron un poco, eran tan ruidosos. Sin olvidar las advertencias de los mismo tripulantes del extraño entendimiento de Mugiwara, restó importancia; en verdad que Mugiwara no entendía la definición de "_Alianza pirata_". Lo mejor era alejarse, ya que sentía un poco de dolor de cabeza al no estar acostumbrado a tanto ruido.

— Torao, come más. Hay mucha comida aún.

Lo llamó el capitán riendo con la boca llena y carne de monstruo en cada mano, pero sólo negó con la cabeza a modo de disculpa escueta.

— Si te duele la cabeza, Sanji-kun acostumbra guardar pastillas en la cocina. Puedes pedirle.

Miró a la navegante que le sonreía con un ligero sonrojo por la bebida, ella sólo pasó a su lado sin mostrar más interés pero explicando el por qué se había percatado de ese detalle.

— Es normal que te duela la cabeza con el ruido de esos tipos. Pero es temporal, te acostumbrarás.

En realidad lo que deseaba en ese momento era material para la restauración del lienzo, lo más seguro es que no lo encontraría en ese barco, no lo que en verdad necesitaba, pero si lo esencial. Para un médico cirujano, pensar que primero debería hacer un bosquejo para dar forma a las flores y árboles y después sólo meter color, era una manera sencilla y correcta de restaurar una pintura en un lienzo. Para una persona que no tenía el más mínimo conocimiento del tema era fácil pensar así y aunque Trafalgar sólo quería que el paisaje recobrara su totalidad, no se daba cuenta que, como restaurador, era el mejor cirujano y para él, la restauración era lo mismo que arreglar un cuerpo. Así que se dirigió al lugar en donde podía encontrar una pluma, que era en la biblioteca en donde la navegante elaboraba sus mapas.

Con rumbo establecido, desapareció sin que nadie lo extrañara.

Encendió una pequeña luz y sobre el restirador, extendió el pedazo de tela, el dañado paisaje parecía como si un fuego lo hubiera consumido, las manchas de pintura deslavada ya secas, habían perdido su color y otras manchas eran un revoltijo de un color extraño, mezcla de todas ellas.

Cuando tenía enfrente un cuerpo, sabía perfectamente qué parte seccionar, mover y arreglar, el procedimiento estaba en su mente, en unos cuantos segundos y sin dudar sus manos se movían casi con vida propia. En ese momento, cuando la punta de la pluma estaba a escasos centímetros del lienzo, no sabía por dónde comenzar. Veía el trazo pero sus manos se mostraban inseguras.

Era vergonzoso, un cirujano de su talla con mano indecisa.

Trató de visualizar la forma de la flor que quería trazar, mas apenas la punta tocó el lienzo, la tinta se corrió a otro lugar quedando un punto grueso. Separó la punta y miró decepcionado. Tal vez había tomado demasiada tinta, más de la que necesitaba. Con la pluma otra vez cargada en menor cantidad, volvió a tratar. Aguzó la vista y se concentró como nunca pensó hacerlo, la delicada punta volvió a repetir el mismo resultado; trató de quitar el exceso, sin embargo, sólo logró que la tinta se corriera más de lo que ya estaba y formar una mancha negra. El lienzo estaba ahora más estropeado de lo que estaba antes.

Se dio cuenta de que los materiales no eran los adecuados, así que debería esperar a que llegaran a una isla y conseguir lo necesario. Trafalgar contempló el dibujo y lamentó estropearlo de esa manera, pero lo arreglaría, sólo era cuestión de pensar un poco. Sus manos y habilidades eran buenas, todo cirujano tiene un don con las manos, así que limpió la punta nuevamente y la deslizó con más suavidad evitando tocar por completo con el lienzo esperando que la línea fuera más delgada, pero el resultado fue el mismo.

Sintió frustración y respiró hondo, se estaba dando cuenta que carecía de los instrumentos necesarios. Esa noche no se dio por vencido y tampoco aceptó su ineficacia en el tema, simplemente se convenció de que tenía que esperar a conseguir los instrumentos necesarios.

A la tenue luz de la lámpara, lo contempló por un momento, era absorbente, tentador y misterioso. La bella mujer de largo cabello de color incierto parecía bailar sin importar la ausencia del paisaje, pero al acercarse, al igual que los colores, se desvanecía. Era ése el mayor misterio que representaba y una de las razones por las que mantenía el lienzo.

Las noches entonces ya no fueron lo que eran, eran más agradables, por lo menos sus pesadillas eran más ligeras con finales un poco más amables, incluso, algunas noches logró dormir ininterrumpidamente. En muchas ocasiones, mientras los demás no miraban, se perdía en ese mundo, o simplemente no se percataba de ellos. Es por eso que aún quería salvar su paraíso.

Impaciente por el hecho de ver en tan mal estado, volvió a colarse en la biblioteca esperanzado en tener éxito. Se encontró con la navegante que estaba aún trabajando en sus mapas. La voluptuosa mujer estaba tan concentrada que no le dio atención alguna. Miraba el papel y los trazos que marcaba con su pluma y reglas de cartografía que también tenía Bepo. Sus delicadas manos se deslizaba con precisión, dejando un trazo limpio y perfecto, su rostro calmado y concentrado le aseguró que sabía lo que hacía. Fue en ese instante que le vino a la cabeza la idea de que ella podría ayudarle a reparar su lienzo.

— Parece que tienes un buen pulso con las plumas.

Le dijo sacándola de sus pliegos y le miró con una sonrisa.

— Es parte de mi vida, los mapas son mi especialidad. Un mapa se debe hacer con pasión y precisión para poder guiar con fidelidad.

Trafalgar sacó inmediatamente el lienzo y se lo mostró; ella lo observó y después lo miro a él con curiosidad.

— ¿Puedes dibujar lo que falta?

Ella miró el lienzo, pero negó completamente.

— Una pintura no es igual a un mapa. Es algo completamente diferente.— Le tendió el lienzo y él lo tomó —Es una pena, pero yo no puedo ayudarte. Es un trabajo que va más allá de simples trazos y cálculos, no soy tan artística.

Se le notaba en verdad algo apenada. Tomó el lienzo y salió de la biblioteca sin decir más.

Reflexionó un poco en las palabras de la mujer; ella era una persona capacitada, pero al parecer, eso era demasiado para sus habilidades. En ese caso, esperaría un poco más.

— ¡Nami-swan! Es hora de un refrigerio nocturno de amor especial para tu hermoso cuerpo.

Kuroashi se cruzó en su camino llevando en una charola con pequeñas figuritas hechas a base de frutas. Pudo distinguir la figura de un barco en forma de cordero. Era tan detallado que parecía ser una réplica a escala del original. Recapacitó un poco en las habilidades de ese hombre. La presentación de sus platillos era de lo más elaborados; con formas y sabores extraordinarios.

_"Marimo insensible, esto es una obra de arte. Disfrútala antes de comerla, bruto."_

Es lo que una vez escuchó de su boca. En ese caso, ese hombre podría ayudarle, por más ridículo que fuera. Sus manos sin duda tenían la habilidad.

A la mañana siguiente esperó en la cocina hasta que todos ya se habían retirado. Kuroashi estaba limpiando su estufa. Como era de esperar, ya presentía que Trafalgar pretendía algo, la presencia de ese hombre no se debía a que solo quería compañía.

— ¿Qué es lo que deseas?

Encendió un cigarro dejando la limpieza a un lado, se giró para estar frente a frente. Para Trafalgar ese tipo de gestos le agradaban, pues le daba la oportunidad de ser más directo en el tema. De entre sus ropas sacó nuevamente el lienzo y se lo mostró.

Kuroashi lo miró con curiosidad y le devolvió la mirada.

— ¿Sabes cómo reparar este tipo de cosas?

El cocinero inhaló pausadamente el cigarro y lo expulsó aún más lento para después mirar sus ojos.

— Ese no es mi rubro —Dijo sin importancia—. Yo me encargo del arte culinario, ese tipo de cosas no me competen. No tengo idea de esas cosas.

Algo decepcionado lo guardó, dejando al cocinero terminar su trabajo.

— Pide ayuda a Usopp, tal vez él puede ayudarte un poco.

Pero Trafalgar no lo escuchó con claridad, en ese momento Luffy aterrizó sobre él rodando por el piso y llevándose varios muebles en el trayecto. La nodachi salió volando por los aires al igual que su gorro.

— Buena atrapada Torao.

La risa despreocupada y estruendosa resonó en sus oídos, mientras el aire abandonaba sus pulmones. Sobre él, había aterrizado ese chico y ni siquiera se disculpaba y lo peor de todo es que no se lo había esperado.

— ¿Están bien?

Llegó corriendo con una gran sonrisa Usopp.

— Eso fue divertido —reía sin culpa alguna Mugiwara— ¿quieres intentar Torao?

Aun extrañando el aire perdido y sorprendido lo miró con sorpresa, pero al instante se recuperó.

— ¿Qué significa esto?

— Usopp y Franky construyeron un...

— Sólo quítate...

Los ojos de Monkey D. brillaron divertidos y soltó otra carcajada.

— Disculpa, el viento desvió el camino de Luffy. —Usopp trataba de contener la risa.

— Ese fue un súpeer tiro y una súpeer atrapada.

Nuevamente se vio en el blanco de las risas de esa tripulación extraña. Y no era para menos, en la estruendosa caída, el recipiente que contenía las sobras de la comida, que en esa ocasión fue espagueti, le había caído encima, sin mencionar la ridícula pose, mientras el otro estaba sentado en su estómago comiendo las hebras de pasta que escurrían su rostro.

— Eres un desastre —renegó Kuroashi molesto— ¡mira lo que has hecho a la comida!

— No te preocupes, lo solucionaré.

En ese momento Trafalgar no esperaba lo que tenía en mente ese tipo, sólo sintió cómo las manos tomaban la comida y la engullía. Lo estaba usando de plato.

No tardó en estar libre de comida y si hubiera esperado un poco más, estaba seguro de que lo hubiera recorrido con la lengua, pues al ver cómo se acercaba para lamerlo lo lanzó a un lado.

Tal era su cara de sorpresa y horror que los demás rieron por lo bajo, incluso el pequeño incidente fue olvidado.

Sus mejillas se colorearon un poco, el sólo había querido preguntar al cocinero si podía reparar el lienzo y había terminado haciendo el ridículo por otra persona, y lo peor es que sentía como una bola de carne se paseaba dentro de su camisa.

— Torao.

No podía evitarlo, giró su cabeza y lo miró intensamente.

— Tu pantalón se rompió.

Palabras dichas con una total seriedad que por un momento lo agradeció y se sorprendió de que no estallara en risas, muestra de que muy en el fondo la madurez estaba presente.

— El culo lo tienes lleno de salsa.

Y el mugiwara soltó su risa estruendosa echando por la borda la creencia de su madurez.

— Luffy tiene razón —Nico Robin, que recién llegaba acompañada de Nami, habló tras él —.Tu pantalón se rasgó por completo y tu ropa interior se ensució.

— Torao tiene el culo lleno de salsa.

Las dos mujeres tenían una disimulada sonrisa, la navegante no tardó en reprender a su capitán.

— ¡No te burles que fue tu culpa! Eres un desconsiderado. ¿Lo sabes?— Suspiro hondo y se dirigió a él —. Puedo arreglar tus pantalones.

— Hey, sus calzones también se estropearon. —Comentó sonriente el capitán.

No quería ayuda de esos locos, ya tenía suficiente con ser exhibido de esa manera, se le ocurrió algo para poner fin a esa molesta risa de burla.

— ¿Quieres venir a lamerlo Mugiwara-_ya_?

El carácter de Trafalgar le obligó a responder así; él tan serio, mesurado, pero con un toque oscuro, sólo pretendía descolocarle, sonrió con ese gesto característico, sin embargo, las caras de los presentes mostraban otra cosa; unos parecían temerosos, otros sonreían seguros, pero lo que más le preocupó fue la cara de Mugiwara. Parecía concentrado y le miraba fijamente.

— Luffy nunca desperdicia comida.

Le informó Kuroashi con tranquilidad mientras sonreía discretamente.

No dijo nada, sintió cómo un escalofrío le recorría. No podía creer que estuviera considerando juntar la salsa de su trasero. Tragó saliva, tomó a Kikoku y salió llevándose también su gorro de trayecto, escuchando cómo algunos reían, por no decir que todos.

Ya que su trasero fuera expuesto ante la mayoría de los tripulantes y su pundonor quedara embarrado de comida, fue directamente al baño en donde se lavaría la vergüenza. Su pantalón estaba totalmente abierto por atrás, y su ropa interior mojada con salsa, la bola de carne rodó lejos y cuando revisó el lienzo se dio cuenta de que también tenía manchas de salsa. Mientras el agua caía en su cabello negro llevándose los restos de comida y tallaba su cuerpo, meditó en su preciado lienzo; esperaría la siguiente isla, según los cálculos no estaban lejos de una, lo importante era saber si en ese lugar encontraría lo que necesitaba.

Una vez terminado el baño, salió envuelto en una toalla rumbo al camarote de los hombres, en donde amablemente le habían concedido un locker para sus pertenencias. En la cocina se escuchaba el ajetreo de la tripulación, al parecer estaban en una reunión muy animada. ¿Es que siempre estaban de fiesta? Sin embargo dentro del camarote se encontró con el tirador, estaba inclinado en el sofá concentrado en un extraño artilugio que no llamó su atención. Pasó de largo directamente al locker y se despojó de la toalla quedando completamente desnudo, mostrando los tatuajes que decoraban por completo su cuerpo y buscó nueva ropa.

— No te enojes con Luffy —le dijo el tirador aún inmerso en su labor— todos alguna vez fuimos víctimas de su apetito. Sanji incluso soportó que lamiera su rostro, aunque después le pateó la cara.

Por un momento Trafalgar lo miró, el chico sonreía sin apartar la mirada de su extraño objeto.

— Una vez a Zoro estuvo a punto de arrancarle su mano de una mordida y a Chopper lo confundió con comida de emergencia, —el tirador borró la sonrisa al recordar su turno— a mí me roba la comida y una vez mordió mi nariz. No preguntes por qué.

Cuando encontró por fin ropa adecuada, cerró la pequeña puerta asegurando el lienzo en su interior y se puso la ropa interior. Mientras se ponía los pantalones no pudo evitar mirar cómo era que el narizón no dejaba de hacer su trabajo, sus manos movían la herramienta en el interior de ese extraño artefacto. Por un momento le parecieron torpes, pero era todo lo contrario, eran de una agilidad sorprendente, tenían la precisión y el pulso digno de reconocimiento y por un momento estuvo tentado a preguntarle sobre el lienzo, pero descartó la idea, ese chico sin duda no era el adecuado, si la navegante que era una dibujante de mapas precisos o el cocinero que era capaz de crear obras de arte comestibles con sus manos, no eran capaces, seguramente él sería el menos indicado. Su trabajo eran las herramientas y disparos precisos, seguramente no entendería de arte.

Por un momento sus miradas se encontraron, sin duda el otro se había sentido observado, vio en sus ojos algo que iba más allá del desconcierto.

— ¿Pasa algo? ¿Tengo algo extraño?

Trafalgar no respondió, estaba consciente que su mirada lo había desconcertado. Sólo fue un pensamiento que lo orilló a ello, pero aun así, era pérdida de tiempo, tampoco tenía las habilidades para reparar su lienzo. Terminó de vestirse, se puso el gorro y de camino se llevó a Kikoku para limpiarla. Usopp lo miró por última vez, no estaba acostumbrado a miradas tan intensas y la de ese hombre semidesnudo, Shichibukai peligroso, lo había puesto nervioso. Era como si planeara algo en su contra. ¿Por qué Luffy no desconfiaba de él? Usopp sabía que ya no había nada que hacer, estaban viajando juntos en una alianza pirata, y por si fuera poco, Luffy en verdad lo apreciaba. Lo único que se le ocurría era vigilar sus movimientos y en dado caso que notara algo extrañó, dar aviso a los demás. Cuando terminó de reparar su cachivache, salió a reunirse con sus amigos en la cocina a mostrarles. Ese hombre de mirada intensa y fría estaba limpiando su enorme nodachi muy cerca de su rehén Caesar.

Pocos días después, lograron llegar a una isla, no encontró nada de lo que necesitaba, y el hecho de que Mugiwara se le uniera como una infección en los pies, fue de lo más desastroso. Nunca en su vida se había sentido avergonzado o frustrado de estar con un hombre de diecinueve años que se comportaba como un niño de ocho, terco, egoísta, impredecible, estruendoso, infantil. No era como lo recordaba en Shabondy; Mugiwara era extraño y extravagante, un hombre como pocos.

— Necesito material para reparar una pintura.

Casi ordenó al hombre de mediana edad tras el mostrador de la tienda, en donde al ver unas litografías, pensó que encontraría lo que necesitaba.

El hombre miró con algo de temor, no todos los días entraba a su tienda un individuo extraño con una enorme katana en su hombro y semblante áspero preguntando por algo así.

— Tardará dos días en llegar, —el hombre sacó pluma y lápiz— ¿Qué clase de pintura es y de qué material?

— No puedo esperar demasiado, zarpó en menos de dos horas.

— Lo siento mucho. Justamente se han llevado lo poco que tenía, apenas en la mañana mandé el inventario. El material lo traen de la isla vecina, lo más rápido que llegaría sería en un día. ¿Qué es lo que necesitas? Tal vez aún tengo lo que requieres.

Trafalgar sacó de entre sus ropas el lienzo y lo dejó en el mostrador. El hombre se impresionó por el estado en el que estaba. A primera vista, era un lienzo no muy grande, apenas de treinta centímetros de largo con veinte de ancho, de colores muy vivos pero la tela del lienzo había sido mojada y manchada; parecía que había sido manipulado una y otra vez. El hombre lo estudió con detenimiento.

— Vaya, está muy dañado. Es una verdadera lástima, es un trabajo rudimentario —Decía pensativo el hombre mientras lo analizaba—. El lienzo fue hecho con lino natural, material de excelente calidad, no veo muchos de éstos. Sin embargo, al ser de lino ha perdido su tensión, aunque, probablemente se deba a que fue mojado o porque no fue tensado. La pérdida de los colores es una verdadera pena, joven. La técnica es de lo más minuciosa, está llena de sensibilidad y talento, es un óleo sencillo pero de gran variedad; aunque es un trabajo primitivo, es de los cuales pocos se atreven a hacer. Es una lástima que algún idiota terminara de dañarlo con esas líneas negras.

El hombre respiró hondo, sin duda también estaba sorprendido.

— Su óleo no sólo es hermoso, todo en sí lo es. Está completamente hecho a mano, como ya no los hacen en la actualidad, sólo muy pocos se encuentran en el mundo.

— Sólo quiero saber si tienes algo para repararlo —. Pidió algo fastidiado, pasando de largo la sensación extraña al ser llamado estúpido.

— Lo que tú necesitas es un restaurador. Este tipo de cosas no cualquiera las puede arreglar. Pero tiene que ser de los mejores, porque éste, no creo que tenga mucho futuro. Lo que puedo hacer es colocar un marco para evitar que siga el deterioro.

Trafalgar salió de ese lugar con un pequeño cuadro, el más discreto que encontró, aun así, no podía guardarlo con facilidad entre sus ropas. La noticia de que no sería fácil arreglarlo y de las dificultades para conseguir un restaurador serían por demás nulas lo habían decepcionado. Un estruendo cruzó la calle y Mugiwara pasó corriendo por la esquina, tras él, la navegante también lo hacía.

— Law-san, rápido al barco. — le apremió.

Suspiró, apenas había logrado alejarse de ese tipo y ya se había metido en problemas. Al parecer, Mugiwara se había paseado por una base marina sin el menor cuidado y había levantado sospecha, el estruendo no era obra de él, pero lo que ella pretendía es que la curiosidad lo llevara a ese lugar y así, ser reconocidos de una vez.

Una vez que estaban frente al barco, la navegante dejó caer el cuerpo noqueado de su capitán, parecía molesta y sin más lo abandonó.

— Si todos están abordo, será mejor zarpar de una vez.

— Faltan Sanji y Zoro — gritó desde la cubierta alguien quien no reconoció — Brook y Chopper fueron por medicamentos faltantes, pero ya están de regreso.

La mujer subió con calma y desapareció.

Por un momento contempló a Mugiwara, esa mujer lo había diezmado con mucha facilidad, estaba de acuerdo que sus acciones podían ser de lo más estúpidas y temerarias hasta el punto de exasperar al humano más paciente, así que comprendía el proceder de la navegante. Aun así, era sorprendente la furia y aspecto peligroso de esa mujer de apariencia vulnerable y de gran belleza. Por un momento hasta sintió pena por el infeliz capitán.

Ya que tenía que esperar un poco más, contempló su lacerado y ahora enmarcado lienzo. Sentado en una piedra con Mugiwara tirado más allá, se perdió en su mundo ya casi olvidado e inasequible. Aunque ahora el lienzo había perdido gran parte de su color, aún estaba presente la emoción que despertaba en él. Nuevamente la hermosa mujer de largo cabello de color incierto danzaba entre las flores y mariposas, nuevamente el sonido del río acompañaría la suave _lied _que de un momento a otro escucharía. Sin embargo, la figura también perdía sus colores y su forma cuando se acercaba al pedazo que estaba dañado sin mencionar, que de por si todo el lienzo había perdido parte de su color original.

¿Qué facciones adornaban a esa mujer? ¿Qué color de piel la iluminaba, de qué color sería su mirada? Y lo más importante; ¿qué relación tenía con él? ¿En dónde se encontraba ahora? En muchas ocasiones al contemplarla, la idea de que fuera su hermana mayor o su madre, algún integrante femenino de su familia cruzó su mente. Debió ser una mujer que lo amaba o amó demasiado. Eso era algo desconocido para él, ya que no la recordaba. Era una verdadera lástima, porque esos escasos recuerdos, le decían que en algún momento de su vida había sido feliz y protegido; y justamente es por eso que ese lienzo significaba mucho para él, aun si se sentía un ridículo sentimental. A fin de cuentas, nadie tenía por qué enterarse de su pequeño secreto, no era conveniente.

El único inconveniente que encontraba en ese hecho, era que lo desconectaba de la realidad a un punto preocupante, ya que por lo absorto que estaba en su pintura, la presencia del peligro la sintió un poco tarde. Con apenas unas milésimas de segundos, logró salvar a Mugiwara de una peligrosa ráfaga de viento cortante que llegó de una parte desconocida. Inmediatamente se puso en guardia mientras que el otro se recuperaba. Se maldijo por semejantes descuido, sabía que representaba peligro, pero aun así no estaba dispuesto a deshacerse de ese cuadro.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Mugiwara apenas volvía en sí y miraba a su alrededor confundido aún en el brazo de Trafalgar.

— Parece un enemigo —contestó concentrado y esperando el siguiente ataque— tal vez ya nos encontraron.

En comparación con su preocupado semblante, el de Mugiwara parecía tranquilo, y es que no después de mucho, un gran estruendo se escuchó y alguien cayó cerca de ellos. Trafalgar se preparó dispuesto a usar su poder.

Entre la nube de polvo se levantaron dos siluetas, una de ellas sostenía una katana, rápidamente la otra silueta desapareció para dar paso otra ráfaga de viento, aunque ahora sin filo, Otro gran estruendo y la nube de polvo desapareció. Inmediatamente reconoció a los causantes: Roronoa y Kuroashi. Ambos hombre estaban a mitad de una pelea.

— ¡Te dije que eran treinta, derribe a treinta y no lo puedes negar!

Kuroashi miraba a Roronoa con poca paciencia, mientras el otro lo miraba igual.

— Lo niego porque es mentira, el número treinta yo lo derribé. Mi total fue de treinta.

— Eso es mierda, idiota, no sabes contar.

— Es que no quieres aceptar tu humillante derrota —le respondió con una socarrona sonrisa, lo cual provocó más al otro hombre— Gané y lo sabes. Pero si no quieres mantener tu palabra y ahora mismo te acobardas, por mí no hay problema, cobarde.

— ¡No, eso no! Eres tú el que no sabe contar y quieres quitarme el crédito.

— Esta bien, lo que tú digas —Roronoa envainó su espada y le dio la espalda — No tienes palabra. Aun así, la apuesta la gané yo.

— ¡¿Que has dicho, cerebro de moho?! ¡Destrozaré esa horrible cara que tienes!

El espadachín simplemente lo ignoró mientras rascaba su oído. Trafalgar se relajó.

— ¿Qué está pasando ahí? — La navegante se asomó desde el barco — Ustedes dos, ya se habían tardado. ¿Qué esperan para subir? Tenemos que zarpar, creo que los marines descubrieron a Luffy.

— ¿También?

La navegante hizo una mueca de curiosidad.

— En el pueblo nos encontramos con una cuadrilla de soldados, — dijo orgulloso Roronoa — pero eliminé a la mayoría.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Fui yo quien terminó con la mayoría!

— Treinta no es lo mismo que veintinueve.

— ¡Que yo derribé al número treinta!

— No cuenta si vuelve a ponerse de pie. Tendrás que pagar.

— ¡Eres un demente!

— ¡Guarden silencio y suban! — Gritó sin paciencia la mujer —. Tanto que cuidé de que Luffy no llamara la atención y sólo para que ustedes lo arruinaran.

— ¡Si Nami-swan, ahora estaré a tu lado!

Otra absurda pelea sin razón, esos dos tenían verdaderos problemas, era raro el día que no discutían.

Se dio cuenta que no tenía su cuadro, lo buscó con la mirada, ya estaban a punto de zarpar, lo más seguro es que con el ataque de esos dos lo hubiera soltado para salvar a Mugiwara. Lo que vio a continuación hizo que los odiara; su preciado cuadro estaba en los pies de Roronoa y lucía quebrado, incluso Kuroashi lo pisó sin darse cuenta. Sin decir nada levantó su lienzo y subió al barco.

Una vez que estuvieron en alta mar, comprobó el estado en el que lo habían dejado, el panorama era aún más devastador; el lienzo estaba completamente borroso, la arena había tallado parte de la pintura y la huella de alguno de esos hombres se podía distinguir, incluso, pequeños pedazos de vidrio habían rasgado la tela. Deseaba poder diseccionarlos y tirar sus partes en el mar para que fueran alimento de los reyes marinos. Tal vez era casualidad, pero su lienzo había terminado así, justamente por esa tripulación, por los accidentes y situaciones que provocaban con sus malditas niñerías. Tenía que contenerse, era una alianza muy importante para él.

De un modo u otro, ya no tenía opción, su hermoso mundo al que sólo tenía acceso por ese lienzo había terminado. Aun así, dobló con verdadero cuidado su maltrecho lienzo y lo guardó nuevamente entre sus ropas.

Entonces los días fueron un poco más tediosos de cómo los recordaba, tal vez porque extrañaba los colores, tal vez por sentir la frustración de no poder reparar la tela, tal vez, porque extrañaba esa embriagadora sensación de bienestar que esa irreal y hermosa mujer de largo cabello de color incierto le proporcionaba. Por lo menos sus pesadillas no habían regresado a su crudeza, pues aún guardaba el recuerdo de ese bello paisaje. Aunque su lienzo tenía el aspecto de haber durado siglos, él aún lo miraba por ratos, tratando de recrear lo que alguna vez había sido el más hermoso de los paisajes, aunque sintiéndose un ridículo sentimental que sabía que estaba actuado fuera de su personalidad.

Fue entonces que un día, cuando la ruta ya estaba por finalizar, que en el barco extrañamente se respiraba un aire de calma, aunque tenían sus actividades, las estaban realizando de una manera calmada y silenciosa. Eso era lo más extraño de todo. Todos estaban reunidos en la proa, unos dormidos como el caso de Mugiwara, Roronoa y el esqueleto, las mujeres y el mapache leyendo algún libro o artículos de periódico. El cyborg estaba en la torre vigía y el cocinero como siempre, en su cocina.

Sintiendo por fin un poco de calma, merodeó por la cubierta examinando con detenimiento el barco, al parecer era un poco más grande que su submarino, teniendo en cuenta que la mayor parte estaba sumergida en el agua. Por otro lado, la cubierta era muy cómoda, el césped era un lujo el cual no podía darse. Llegó a la parte delantera, en donde el narizón vigilaba el rumbo, parecía también estar en sus ocupaciones. Lo veía sentado en la madera un poco inclinado hacia adelante con la cabeza gacha.

La curiosidad no era parte de su naturaleza, por lo menos no la clase de curiosidad por entrometerse en las actividades de los demás a menos que se viera envuelto en dicha actividad. Pasó a su lado para verificar que la ruta del barco siguiera la del Log Pose que la navegante había dejado. Todo estaba en orden. Era un día por demás calmado; el cielo mostraba un azul profundo, le recordó al cielo de su lienzo, el sol brillaba intensamente, así como sus rayos que calentaban su piel con esa misma intensidad, el viento impregnado de olores marinos golpeaba con poca impetuosidad su rostro y movía las velas con apatía perezosa. Pensó que si tenía que morir, ese día era perfecto, incluso las inquietudes que merodeaban su espíritu estaban en paz.

Por un momento disfrutó del día, podía escuchar cómo el narizón soltaba alguna expresión de alegría, incluso escuchó que hablaba sólo. Eso interrumpió la paz interior que esporádicamente disfrutaba.

— Y si pongo algo así, quedará perfecto —dio un exclamo de alegría— ¡Bien! el gran y fantástico Usopp-sama lo hace de nuevo.

Trafalgar estaba algo molesto ante el ruido, considerando que él había sido el que había escogido el lugar, estaba tentado a pedir que guardara silencio.

— ¡Sí! Sólo un poco más por este lado. Creo que es merecedor de un premio. No, de mil premios, del premio mundial. Eres un gran visionario no cabe duda. De alguien valiente y fuerte como yo, es natural que tenga tantas habilidades.

Mientras el soliloquio de narizón aumentaba, a Trafalgar se le terminaba la paciencia, no soportaba a los hombres exagerados. Mucho menos cuando interrumpían su tiempo de calma con historias tontas.

— _"Usopp-sama es usted impresionante"_. ¿Yo? Por supuesto, soy un genio, no hay nada que no pueda hacer. _"Ya lo creo, usted es mi héroe"_ No digas eso que me sonrojas.

El extraño narizón reía con su pequeño diálogo imaginario, Trafalgar no pudo identificar si era un estúpido o sólo un loco desquiciado. Su cara de circunstancia fue lo único a lo que pudo reaccionar y cuando se hubo recuperado decidió que lo mejor era alejarse de ese lugar.

Sujetó a Kikoku y emprendió marcha hacia otro lugar, sin reparar en el hombre que emocionado se alababa a sí mismo. Pero sólo fue un momento, sólo un momento en que desvió su mirada al loco narcisista. Lo que vio detuvo su marcha. Lo que miraba era de lo más sorprendente.

En el suelo había un pliego de papel que era en donde el tirador estaba entretenido. Cuando puso más atención a su alrededor, notó los colores esparcidos por el suelo y que por cierto, estaba a punto de pisar uno.

La mirada que le dedicó fue tan intensa que llamó la atención de Usopp, que al parecer no sabía cómo interpretarla, ya que le devolvió un gesto de temor.

El dibujo que tenía, era un barco, un galeón con enormes cadenas y lo que parecía una sirena a su alrededor a la par que unos impresionantes reyes marinos lo rodeaban. Cuando movió su brazo para apuntar el dibujo, el narizón pegó un brinco del susto.

— ¿Sabes dibujar?

Esa pregunta sorprendió a Usopp, pero aun así, la mirada fría y tono áspero lo confundían. Sin embargo, siempre era buen momento para alardear.

— Claro, dibujar es cosa de niños para mí. Es un don con el que he nacido y...

El movimiento repentino logró amedrentarlo un poco lo que le obligó a guardar silencio, sin embargo, el acto de que ese peligroso hombre simplemente se sentara frente a él lo llenó de una extraña seguridad. Se relajó un poco en espera del próximo movimiento.

Fue extraño lo que sucedió después, con un gesto calmado, observó el dibujo, como si esperara encontrar algo en ese lugar; Usopp sabía que lo estaba admirando, conocía el rostro de cada persona al admirar sus trabajos, sólo que él ponía demasiada atención que los demás.

Sus ojos grises y fríos como el acero se clavaron en el dibujo, sólo pensando en las palabras del viejo de la tienda.

_"La técnica es de lo más minuciosa, está llena de sensibilidad y talento, es un óleo sencillo pero de gran variedad"_

Ese tipo, al parecer tenía lo que el viejo decía.

— ¿Pasa algo?

Inmediatamente lo miró notando como daba otro pequeño brinco sorprendido y una cara casi de miedo cuando repentinamente hurgó en sus ropas, calmándose inmediatamente cuando sacó la pequeña pieza doblada. Frente a sus ojos y sobre la madera tendió su lienzo. Usopp inmediatamente lo reconoció y se sorprendió de lo dañado que estaba.

— ¿Puedes hacer algo parecido a esto?

— Parece como si tuviera más de un siglo. ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?

— Sobrevive a los mugiwaras.

Trafalgar respondió con forzada sonrisa, tal vez por vergüenza ante el descuido al que lo había sometido, ya que él, era muy escrupuloso en sus pertenencias. El narizón lo tomó en sus manos observando el maltratado lienzo con ojo analítico y su rostro completamente concentrado. Se rascó la barbilla, manteniendo a Trafalgar en expectativa. Por último sonrió ampliamente.

— No hay nada que el gran Usopp-sama no pueda hacer, incluso lo haré mejor. Como te dije, no era tan detallado como el lugar. — Ante la mirada atónita de Trafalgar, el chico terminó por rasgar el lienzo y lanzarlo lejos — Este lienzo ya no sirve. Tendré que hacer otro, Heracles´n-sama me enseñó cómo hacerlos y en mi estancia en esa isla preparé muchos de éstos. Justamente en la isla pasada conseguí pinturas.

Trafalgar miraba interesado en cómo el Narizón sacaba cosas de su bolsa, eran parte de los materiales que estaba usando en ese momento. Las palabras que escuchaba eran acerca de su estadía en ese extraño lugar, de los miedos que enfrentó y de lo que tuvo que superar para volver a su capitán, con todo lo fantasioso, descabellado y exagerado que se escuchaba el relato, Trafalgar se dio cuenta que Mugiwara era especial para su tripulación, ya que si eso era lo que sentía el artillero, todos debieron luchar para volver a reunirse.

— Eran monstruos de veinte metros de altura que querían devorarme, pero yo protegí al gran Heracles´n con sus mismas enseñanzas. Era una locura ese lugar.

Mientras escuchaba, las manos de ese hombre se movían con una soltura nunca antes vista. Eran de una precisión disimulada: Entablilló la pieza de lino y la tensó con ayuda de pequeñas tachuelas.

"_Al ser de lino ha perdido su tensión aunque probablemente se deba a que fue mojado o porque no fue tensado."_

Recordó al viejo mientras miraba como rociaba una extraña sustancia a la tela.

— Veo que has llevado el lienzo contigo, así que sólo pondré esta capa de solución adherente para que no te cueste trabajo esconderla en tus ropas.

Esa revelación lo sorprendió al punto de sentir su cara calentarse, se había dado cuenta de su pequeño secreto.

— No es que siempre la llevara conmigo, es sólo que olvidé guardarla.

Trató de salvar su orgullo, pero era difícil cuando el mismo Usopp había visto cómo en ocasiones miraba el lienzo cuando estaba solo, quien hasta ese instante, logró deducir que todas esas ocasiones se trataba del lienzo que le había regalado, en ese caso, la teoría de que le traía recuerdos especiales era verdad, es por eso su necesidad de reconstruirlo. Se había convertido en algo valioso para el Shichibukai, en el sombrero de Luffy, en la katana de Zoro, en el tone dial de Brook. Y eso hinchaba más el orgullo del "humilde" artillero. Pero era obvio que el Shichibukai no lo aceptaría ni ahondaría en el asunto.

— Nariz-ya. ¿Fuiste tú el que pintó el otro lienzo?

Preguntó de una vez, tenía que saber qué relación tenían sus vagos recuerdos y sueños con la pintura.

— Si, yo lo pinté — Respondió orgulloso —... ¡Espera! ¿Cómo me has llamado?

— ¿Qué lugar es?

— Es un lugar que estaba cerca del archipiélago Boin, el lugar en donde entrené. Fue una parada de emergencia ya que a Heracles´n se le olvidó cargar agua. Era una isla hermosa, no tenía palabras suficientes para describirla, así que la dibuje. Estos lienzos los hice porque en ese lugar difícilmente se encontraba papel, pero gracias a la gran variedad de plantas logramos fabricarlos al igual que algunas pinturas. Pero no te preocupes, éste quedará mejor que el otro. Sólo tenemos que esperar un momento para que seque...Sabes, no me llamo nariz-ya, me llamo Usopp, pero puedes llamarme Usopp-sama.

Trafalgar, ignorando lo último, tomó una de las hojas en blanco que estaban regadas al igual que uno de los lápices de colores y comenzó a trazar sobre él. ¿Por qué no podía dibujar el racimo de flores a la perfección? El trazo era burdo y por demás chueco. Sabía dibujar, no era difícil, en muchas ocasiones había dibujado cuerpos seccionados para sus estudios con un realismo sorprendente, sin embargo, esa clase de dibujo le eran imposibles, lo que no había percatado, es que sólo eran legibles para él.

Usopp se dio cuenta de lo que el Shichibukai hacía y su soberbia lo empujó a demostrarle sus habilidades. Sentirse superior a un hombre como lo era él, no pasaba todos los días.

Le quitó el papel, y comenzó a dibujar hermosos trazos que se convertirían en la cara de Trafalgar, en un momento ya estaba terminado. Se lo mostró ganándose una de sus extrañas miradas frías; y es que, en el dibujo se le mostraba sonriendo de una manera sincera, delicada incluso, no tenía la expresión adusta o fría que le acompañaba en la mayoría del tiempo, no era esa sonrisa confiada y extraña que también le acompañaba, era más bien una demasiado tierna.

— Esa es la cara que mostrabas cuando estabas solo y mirabas el lienzo.

Esta vez Trafalgar no pudo esconder su bochorno.

— Es sorprendente que una persona como a ti le cambie mucho el semblante, se pensaría que no eras tú el que estaba sentado.— Nuevamente dibujó en el papel, ahora con un color rojo y se lo mostró—. Esto es divertido.

La reacción de Trafalgar no se esperó, le quitó el dibujo y lo rompió, el sonrojo recién pintado era por demás comprometedor. Usopp no sabía si temer o reír. Al parecer, se sentía seguro y con una pizca de inmunidad. Pero las facciones de ese hombre eran fáciles de plasmar y ya que no lo había golpeado a la primera, gracias al autocontrol del médico, sentía que podía tentar a la suerte aún más. Tomó otro papel y comenzó a dibujar nuevamente.

Trafalgar miraba con atención, se preguntaba por qué aún no lo destazaba. Observó lo que dibujaba; poco a poco cada trazo tomaba forma, se comparaba con la precisión de la navegante, con el cuidado del cocinero, no necesitó instrumentos para ello, eran líneas que corrían con perfecta naturalidad, de lo más simple y a la vez se perdían en lo elaborado. Pasaba ya sea una vez o dos veces el lápiz por el mismo lugar, dependiendo las veces que lo necesitara y el resultado era una hermosa flor de pétalos dilatados, luego venía otra y otra mientras el tallo gigante que las sostenía nacía de entre las líneas. Una silueta se formaba a un lado de ellas, más flores nacían como si de la primavera se tratara. Un mundo estaba naciendo en ese pequeño pedazo de papel, una persona estaba por aparecer en ese pequeño lugar, era él, había reconocido la forma de su cabello. Una idea le cruzó su cabeza, una idea que sin proponérselo tomó control sobre él, y sin pensar, detuvo la mano creadora.

El artillero le miró confundido, esperando no ser golpeado por ese hombre.

— Cabello largo y delicada figura.

Fue lo único que dijo, Usopp sorprendido parpadeó un par de veces antes de poder comprender a lo que se refería. Esbozó una sonrisa cómplice y sin decir palabra alguna, tomó el borrador y deshizo los pasos ya trazados para volver a seguir otro camino.

Una figura femenina nacía de entre las líneas y entre las flores, una suave y sonriente. Usopp no sabía qué aspecto darle y Trafalgar ya no había dado más especificaciones, así que sólo esbozó la silueta que era cubiertas estratégicamente por algunas flores.

De inmediato se dio cuenta de que el dibujo le había impresionado, pues el hombre frente a él lo miraba sorprendido con algo más en su mirada que le estrujó el corazón. No sabía qué era, sólo fue por un momento, pero la atenta mirada de Trafalgar estaba cargada del más hondo sentimiento de añoranza. Reconoció la mirada que le dedicaba al otro lienzo.

— La cena está lista.

Llamó el cocinero, los dos hombres se percataron que el día ya estaba pereciendo. El tiempo había pasado desapercibido.

— ¿Cómo es que sabes dibujar de esta manera?

— No lo sé — respondió dejando el dibujo a un lado —. Recuerdo que a mi madre le gustaba mucho la pintura, yo me pasaba horas contemplándola y dibujando lo que ella hacía. Era muy buena.

— ¿Crees que puedas recordar exactamente cómo era el anterior?

— ¡¿Bromeas?! Por supuesto que lo recuerdo, todo está en mi maravillosa y privilegiada mente.

El intercambio de miradas fue algo incómodo para Usopp, esa mirada profunda y escrutadora estaba cargada de un sentimiento ambiguo que no trató de identificar porque no se atrevió. Ahora fue su turno de sentirse avergonzado y Trafalgar recuperó la sonriente mueca relajada y confiada, acto que al tirador lo puso aún más nervioso al grado de sentir como su cuerpo temblaba.

— Bu, bueno, es hora de, de cenar. Después terminaré el lienzo.

Ninguno se movió, Usopp no se atrevía a moverse y el rostro de Trafalgar parecía estar más cerca. Cuando lo vio a escasos centímetros, palideció y la sonrisa del médico se ensanchó. Su mano se estiró a su dirección, y fue que sintió sonrojarse de manera violenta. Trafalgar tomó el dibujo que estaba a su lado y se levantó.

— No sé qué estés pensando Nariz-ya —dijo divertido—. Por favor, que el lienzo sea exactamente como el anterior.

Se alejó de ese lugar con sobria mirada pero gran sonrisa, dejando el rostro del tirador extremadamente rojo y sintiéndose un tonto avergonzado.

— No, no me llamo así.

Soltó en un susurro inaudible, recuperando el aliento y tratando de dar una explicación a tan singular situación guardó sus cosas. Por alguna razón, sentía que ya no podía verlo a la cara. Eso se notó en los días que precedieron.

Mientras, Trafalgar se reía de su pequeña broma que en un principio no se había propuesto, pero la reacción de ese tipo le obligó a jugar de esa manera con él. Era extraño, no le había incomodado en lo absoluto.

Cuando el tirador pintaba, se sentaba a mirar cómo daba vida a ese lienzo que en un principio no encontraba forma, pero cuanto más trabajaba en él, las relucientes flores nacían, la pequeña corriente cantarina recorría su camino tan cristalina y reluciente, los árboles frondosos cobijaban la tierra y los campos llenos de colores crecían mientras las enormes montañas se erguían en lo alto. Todo esto mientras escuchaba historias descabelladas de aventuras extraordinarias, unas de la tripulación, las otras de sus aventuras propias. Llegó a un punto en que le parecieron divertidas y entretenidas. No podía dejar de pensar en la sarta de estupideces que salían de su boca, simplemente le divertía ver cómo ese hombre deliraba con la imaginación de un niño.

Seguía cada movimiento de las manos, tan sueltas y libres. Había notado que sus manos eran muy diferentes a las que conocía, y es que no conocía muchas, pero eran a las que les había puesto atención. Tenían el aspecto de un hombre trabajador, de alguien quien está sometido a trabajos manuales fuertes, comparables con los obreros, pero tenían la delicadeza de quien se dedica a trabajos minuciosos. Eran curiosas, flexibles, morenas, fuertes pero delicadas. Mientras, sus historias llenas de fantasías, creíbles y no tanto, le hacían pasar el rato más entretenido. Sin darse cuenta, también se veía envuelto en sus palabras.

En varias ocasiones que el artillero se sentía observado y que sus miradas coincidían, inmediatamente cortaba el contacto, se giraba, se hundía en su pintura y trataba de seguir torpemente su historia o guardaba silencio, pero sin que Trafalgar dejara pasar el sonrojo que se notaba en su morena tez. Nunca le había incomodado ese tipo de reacciones en una persona, nunca les había puesto atención, pero en esa ocasión, le divertían de una manera nunca antes experimentada. Se estaba formando una nueva impresión de ese loco soberbio que seguía en menor medida la actitud inmadura de su capitán.

— Hey Usopp, échame una mano con esto un momento.

Le pidió el Cyborg que arrastraba una máquina para él extraña.

Usopp dejó a un lado el lienzo y fue hasta ella, se sorprendió de la manera más ridícula e infantil cuando el cyborg accionó el aparato y se transformó en un pequeño robot.

— Este es el súpeer mesero oficial de los Mugiwaras —le presentó Franky en una súper pose— aún es un modelo prototipo, pero cuando esté listo ayudará a los nervios del cocinero.

— ¡Es un robot sirviente! —Exclamó sorprendido y manoteando— ¿Y tiene armas?

— ¿Cómo va a tener armas...?

Nami fue interrumpida cuando el pequeño robot sacó un arsenal.

— ¡Dijiste que era un mesero!

— ¿Qué es un Súpeer mesero robot si no tiene armas onee-san?

— ¡Cierto Nami, el corazón y el alma de un robot son sus armas!

La navegante los miró como si mirara a dos insectos raros, nada más fuera de la realidad, y se alejó de esos dos tipos.

Al momento se pusieron a detallarlo.

Trafalgar estaba sentado nuevamente en las escaleras, vigilando a su rehén que dormitaba y llamaba a Doflamingo. Al igual que en el lienzo, el tirador se notaba concentrado, seguía las instrucciones del cyborg con precisión y alegría. Sonrío al darse cuenta que ese hecho le parecía interesante y ese gesto, no le molestaba.

— Ahora lo activaré — le dijo Franky —. Procura mantener alejado el destornillador.

En ese momento Trafalgar miró con atención a Usopp, el cual al sentir nuevamente su mirada se desconcentró y lo miró a la vez. Al accionar la máquina, la energía recorrió el sistema hasta llegar al lugar en donde el destornillador no debía estar, lo que ocasionó una descarga de corriente que atrapó al tirador. El robot se contrajo y atrapó su brazo.

Franky se vio en la necesidad de destruir el interruptor para cortar la energía, Usopp se desvaneció en el acto aunque consciente.

En ese momento no sabía si reír por su descuido y saberse responsable de ello o ir en su ayuda y preocuparse. En cuanto vio que el cyborg estaba dispuesto a cortar de una manera que le parecía peligrosa, fue cuando decidió intervenir.

— Room.

El cyborg retrocedió un poco al notar la extraña habilidad.

— Tact.

El tirador se vio un momento en el aire, lo que hizo que despertara por completo y al verse en manos de tal habilidad, temió por su vida.

— ¡¿Qué, qué, qué intentas hacer?!

— Scan.

Usopp desapareció del cacharro sintiendo un desesperante vacío en su estómago y cómo el mundo daba vueltas a su alrededor. Cuando todo dejó de girar, se sorprendió al estar en los brazos del Shichibukai. Éste lo miró con una sonrisa después de ver cómo se sonrojaba.

— ¿Estás bien narizón?

— Yo me haré Cyborg-ya.

Después lo dejó caer.

En el suelo, a su lado Trafalgar se sentó, tomó su brazo para comenzar la curación.

— Es, es espera, no es necesario, Chopper se puede encargar de esto

Ante el intento de liberarse, Trafalgar lo sujetó con más fuerza.

— Quiero encargarme personalmente de esto, Nariz-ya. Después de todo estás haciendo algo por mí.

Tomó el brazo lastimado y pasó sus manos sobre él, la piel era suave y fresca, firme también. Tras un momento de palpar con suavidad y asegurarse de que no presentara alguna fractura, comenzó con la curación.

La mirada, el momento incómodo de tocar las manos frías del Shichibukai, pero la sorpresa de sentir la delicadeza y el cuidado, la suavidad del tacto al realizar la limpieza. Inclusos las sustancias con las hacía la curación no le molestaban en lo más mínimo.

— ¿Sientes alguna molestia Nariz-ya?

— ¡¿Eh?! ¿Yo? Cla, claro que no, no, no duele.

Sin pensar y por una extraña razón, lo había susurrado y su sonrojo se había intensificado, lo cual le incomodaba, al contrario del doctor que parecía disfrutarlo.

— Entonces, ¿lo disfrutas?

Usopp sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo desde arriba hasta abajo, de derecha a izquierda. Nuevamente el rostro del Shichibukai estaba peligrosamente cerca. Lo extraño fue que no podía moverse, el hipnótico color de sus ojos lo estaba embaucando de una manera inverosímil, como nunca antes. Los ojos fríos parecían tener un cambio inusual, pero no podía apartar la vista de ellos. Tan cerca, peligrosamente cerca. Trafalgar parecía regodearse en la actitud de su paciente, en lo tímido y candoroso de su simple comportamiento, de su cándido sonrojo y desconcierto, del cual, nunca había reparado en la vida hacia otras personas y lo encontró agradable.

Fue entonces que Usopp reaccionó, aunque sus ojos estaban siendo congelados por ese hombre, logró salir del trance gracias al grito de Luffy.

— ¡Usopp, Usopp vamos a cantar, Brook tiene una nueva canción, cantemos!

A Trafalgar se le escurrió de entre los brazos, que era como ya lo tenía sin siquiera darse cuenta. Giró su cuello buscando personas y el sonriente Shichibukai también se incorporó.

— Ese color sólo significa que te falta un poco de oxigenación en la cabeza Nariz-ya. Cyborg-ya, hace mucho que se retiró.

Usopp no dijo nada, su respiración tal vez era la misma que el latido de su corazón. Tocó su pecho tratando de mantenerlo en su lugar.

— Cállate.

Después salió corriendo a encontrarse con Luffy. Trafalgar observó el lugar por donde había desaparecido y sin dudarlo también se tocó el pecho, para luego volver su fría mirada y áspero semblante al mar, pensando tal vez, muy a fondo lo que estaba pasando. Él no tenía ningún problema, el problema era la alianza, su futuro y las acciones que en el presente desencadenarían. Suficiente. No pensaría más en el tema, era algo que no tenía marcha atrás.

Un carraspeo lo interrumpió, se había olvidado de Caesar que lo miraba con una extraña expresión.

— Eres un raro pervertido.

Trafalgar se irguió en toda su estatura y fue hasta él, mirándolo de una manera fría y con apariencia demente.

— Si quieres llegar ileso o entero con Doflamingo guarda silencio y no molestes.

Caesar hizo un puchero tratando de esconder el nerviosismo ante la torva amenaza, en verdad apreciaba su vida, sobre todo cuando lo vio afianzar su katana.

Después de eso, Usopp se refugió en su factoría para evitar el contacto, algo que le causó aún más gracia al contrario de lo que se esperaba. Era demasiado asustadizo. Era un tonto miedoso la mayoría del tiempo, de eso no cabía duda, pero era un hombre como su capitán, sin sentido y poco común, a diferencia de que éste, tenía una imaginación sorprendente. Muchos podrían decir muchas cosas acerca de él, pero serían personas que no lo conocían. Él estaba conociendo a los mugiwaras y se daba cuenta de que cada uno era especial. Sobre todo él.

Un par de días más, mientras estaba en la barandilla observando el dibujo de la mujer de largo cabello de color incierto, sintió la presencia ya conocida, así que no reaccionó, lo que no esperaba es que le quitara el dibujo. El tirador lo miraba con una petulante sonrisa. Con sorpresa vio cómo éste lo rompía, primero en dos partes, luego en cuatro, después hasta llegar a ocho.

— Está listo.

Trafalgar le miró a profundidad, sus ojos grises brillaron como el acero de una espada recién afilada, demostrando así lo deseoso de ver el trabajo que no le había permitido ver.

— Me di cuenta de que lo guardabas en tu ropa, así que le puse un líquido para que no se maltrate, es uno muy especial. Durará mucho tiempo.

Le entregó el lienzo enrollado, Trafalgar lo tomó y desenrolló con tanto cuidado como la curiosidad se lo permitía. La visión fue impresionante.

Justamente como la primera, la explosión de colores desbordaba vida. El batallón de flores multicolor se expandían en el campo, la explosión solar tras las montañas nuevamente se mostraba amenazador y deslumbrante; el reverberante riachuelo, cristalino y cantarín corría sin preocupaciones. El olor, el aire, la sensación volvía, todo parecía idéntico al anterior pero más intenso, más vivo, nuevamente se vio envuelto en ese mundo de inciertos recuerdos. No era momento de perderse en mundos imaginarios, cuando la hermosa mujer de largo cabello de color incierto apareció, por más que quería quedarse, no se lo permitió. Apartó la vista del lienzo.

Usopp le miraba todavía con la sonrisa, sabedor de que le había gustado, aunque por su aspecto daba la impresión de que esperaba algo.

— Mira con atención.

Trafalgar algo desconcertado lo obedeció. Lo que encontró le quitó el aliento.

Muy cerca del riachuelo, bajo una cortina de flores blancas que colgaban de los árboles, se encontraba una figura femenina de pie simulando un gracioso paso de baile que desplegaba su vestido largo de color azul celeste en armonía con las mariposas. Los arbustos de flores rojas la rodeaban a la par que se mantenía entre los lirios y las peonías, con los alcatraces y las gardenias, a un lado de un macizo de abundantes hortensias blancas. El sol bañaba su piel morena mientras que hacia brillar su largo cabello de azul intenso que volaba con el viento.

Trafalgar parpadeó tantas veces como pudo. De pronto el recuerdo de la mujer que lo mecía y le arrullaba, que tocaba su mejilla y besaba su frente tomó consistencia. La delicada mano morena le brindaba consuelo, el suave pecho le brindaba protección, los hermosos labios le cantaban palabras de amor. Las finas facciones de la hermosa mujer de largo cabello de azul intenso, de sus ojos de miel dorados, todo eso cobró realidad, los recuerdos fluyeron como una lluvia de estrellas deslumbrando su mente. Esa mujer había sido real, le había amado y le había protegido. Mas no recordaba nada más.

Tal era la emoción que había experimentado que Usopp se preocupó, estaba un poco pálido mirando el lienzo con ojos incrédulos, hasta que le miró. El tirador sonrió ampliamente, contento por haber acertado en su propósito.

— ¿Cómo has podido hacer esto? ¿Cómo sabes esto, Nariz-ya?

Dijo, cuando recuperó el aplomo.

— Soy un hombre sorprendente — contestó orgulloso — Me lo dejaste ver cuando me pediste el dibujo de la mujer. Por la manera en cómo la mirabas, deduje que era alguien del pasado, uno muy lejano. Es lógico que en la primera persona que se piensa es en las madres, son las primeras en cuidarnos; así, que si era alguien de tu familia, tenía que tener un parecido a ti. Es lo más cercano que pude imaginar.

— Nariz-ya — miró por última vez el lienzo — no sé si esta mujer tenga algo que ver con mi familia o si sea mi madre. Pero es igual a la que aparece en mis recuerdos.

Por una parte Trafalgar se sintió un poco avergonzado al tener ese tipo de sinceridad con alguien, pero dentro de él todo parecía nuevo y no se arrepentía de confesarlo a ese hombre, aun así no se dejó llevar por el sentimentalismo. Su destino ya estaba trazado, no era momento de torcer camino. No podía distraerse, ya lo había decidido desde que en la mano de ese extraño tirador, había descubierto que su corazón aún podía latir a ritmos extraños y suaves a la vez.

Esa era su decisión.

El lienzo en sus manos, el sentimiento de agradecimiento, el corazón sensibilizado. Estaba en un barco y por el momento estaban seguros. Observó los ojos negros y alegres del tirador, eran negros y brillantes con pestañas rizadas, sus labios gruesos y algo resecos.

Tomando desprevenido a Usopp, se inclinó para humedecer sus labios con los de él. El chico borró su sonrisa sintiendo cómo los labios cálidos del alto Shichibukai trataban de abrirse paso. El escalofrío lo recorrió por entero, pero no hizo nada por detenerlo, la presencia lo envolvía sin dejarle escapatoria; con torpeza lo dejó entrar, al contrario de Trafalgar que se adueñaba de su cintura con extrema seguridad.

El momento duró el tiempo que tenía que durar para dejar sentir lo que tenía que sentir y para dejar salir lo que ya no dejaría salir. Era algo duro, porque se sentía maravilloso.

Guardaron la íntima distancia una vez que se separaron, el curioso aroma a pólvora picaba su nariz, y el sonrojo en las mejillas de Usopp estaban a punto de brillar. Trafalgar acarició por última vez la mejilla y depositó otro beso en su gran nariz.

En el mundo hay quienes merecen la muerte, amor, un elogio, odio, riquezas, una sonrisa, un beso. Por más que quisiera dar más a ese hombre, lo único que podía darle era eso, porque era tan puro como el amor, cálido como la sonrisa, seguro como la muerte, loable como el elogio, amplio como las riquezas.

— Gracias Usopp-ya, me has hecho muy feliz. Aunque nuestros caminos en un futuro se bifurquen, este lienzo lo guardaré y apreciaré hasta que muera.

— Es, espera ¿qué...?

Fue casi un susurro el que Trafalgar interrumpió.

— Eres un hombre interesante, algún día tal vez el mar esté un poco más tranquilo y nos vuelva a unir, sino es así, no hay nada que perder.

Acarició su melena antes de separarse de él, quien no se movió de ese lugar en mucho tiempo.

Una tarde la voz de Nami se alzó entre la de todos que estaban en el alboroto cotidiano, la noticia de que pronto llegarían a su destino los obligaba a repetir por enésima vez el plan para evitar cualquier equivocación, por lo menos esa era la intención del cirujano, porque algunos terminaron dormidos.

En ese tiempo miraba a Usopp de vez en cuando y él otro le correspondía. Sólo intercambiaban miradas y alguna que otra sonrisa. Estaba seguro que él ya había captado sus intenciones y no se interpondría en ello. Era lo mejor para los dos.

Poco a poco Usopp volvió a la normalidad al igual que Trafalgar volvía a mirarle con su acostumbrada frialdad. Su lienzo decidió guardarlo celosamente en el barco mientras la pelea transcurría, aun así, la hermosa mujer de largo cabello de azul intenso regresaba para cantar su melodía y acariciar su mejilla.

Lo que Trafalgar desconocía, era que Usopp también guardaría más que el recuerdo de ese íntimo y efímero encuentro. Cuando sus miradas y su trato ya era casuales, Usopp desde lejos lo dibujó; con su mirada intensa e inteligente, con sus ojeras bajo sus ojos que brillaban como el acero, con la tierna sonrisa con la que había mirado el lienzo o con su peculiar mueca de suficiencia, con su nodachi sobre su hombro, en varios escenarios, con distintas expresiones. Dibujó a Trafalgar contemplando su mundo, con esa serenidad de la que se sentía orgulloso de haber sido el causante. Y al igual que el médico con su lienzo, el joven tirador guardó celosamente sus dibujos, recordando como esos labios suaves habían humedecido los suyos.

Trafalgar desde la puerta de la cocina contempló a la tripulación reunida. Todos dispersos en sus divertimentos u ocupaciones, riendo y platicando sin importar los problemas o futuros enfrentamientos. Así eran los Mugiwaras, eran ruidosos, extraños, infantiles pero muy a su manera confiables y honorables.

Pero de todos, el favorito era él.

Él era como un arcoíris, llevando los colores a todas partes, pintando la realidad de muchos sin proponérselo, haciendo que diez segundos fueran las horas más hermosas y coloridas de su vida. Pintando el cielo de azul, manchando el insípido y pálido trozo de colores y formas que daban vida. Cada que sus manos se movían en ese lienzo o superficie, creaba una nueva realidad ante los ojos de quien la mirara, así, como lo hizo con él. Esbozó sus propios recuerdos que le llenaban de serenidad, plasmó la misma calma que esa tierna mano le brindaba al acariciar su melena, al tocar su rostro. Esas manos daban vida o también podían dar muerte, ya que si el trazo no convencía, la mano creadora borraba su existencia y con pleno conocimiento perfeccionaba la idea. Iba caminando con los colores a su alrededor, iba coloreando todo, tomaba los colores del viento y los plasmaba en armonía perfecta, en trazo perfecto; y eso sin tomar en cuenta la gran imaginación que tenía, la que le permitía ver tantos mundos como colores.

Era un ridículo sentimental, no cabía duda. Sin embargo tenía que dejar de serlo.

Colocó la nodachi en su hombro y caminó hasta donde Caesar estaba. Ahí se mantuvo vigilando, como lo había hecho desde un principio. Todos esos sentimientos que había experimentado, que había despertado, era hora de que los hiciera a un lado. La bomba que había estado preparando, estaba a punto de explotar y seguro estaba, de que su vida terminaría en esa lucha.

Se sentó en las escaleras, sin perder de vista al rehén, sujetó a Kikoku y por su bien, comenzó a cavilar en esos onerosos y sombríos pensamientos, porque lo mejor por el momento era pensar en su realidad.

Aun así, la hermosa mujer de largo cabello de azul intenso rondaba sus pensamientos y le brindaba sosiego mientras el cálido tacto de esos labios algo resecos cosquilleaban en sus labios y muy en el fondo en donde había decidido esconderlo, pero eso lo llenaba de una extraña fuerza que lo impulsaba.

Como el arcoíris, ese narizón petulante, era el arcoíris que deseaba ver cuando el diluvio de su vida terminara y entonces dedicaría una sonrisa al viento pensando en él, o al cielo para despedirse de él.

FIN

"_Nunca encontraras un arcoiris si siempre estás mirando hacia abajo"_

Charles Chaplin

Actor, humorista, compositor, productor, director y escritor británico.


End file.
